This is a application to fund the continuance of the WVU HSTA in four counties of WV. The HSTA programming which is now active in 20 counties of the state serves minority and financially disadvantaged students (grades 8-12), helping them to build self-esteem, improve sciences and mathematical skills in preparations for college, and choose appropriate health career majors. The long-term goal is to increase the number of underrepresented students who complete post- secondary education in the health sciences (e.g., medicine, nursing, dentistry and pharmacy), and remain in the state as health care providers. The investigator's methods of achieving this long-term goal include use of inquiry-based projects emphasizing science, math and computer technology with presentations by HSTA students at the Summer Institute and the Annual Spring Symposium. HSTA also provides opportunities for students to work with University scientists and health care professionals through their community HSTA Clubs and during the Summer Institute. The extensive resources of the Robert C. Byrd Health Sciences Center and the HSTA organization will be used to provide teachers, parents, and community health professionals with increased knowledge, technical resources, and professional support so that they may better encourage students to consider and prepare for careers in science and related fields.